beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Hydra S150MWD
Demon Hydra S150MWD is a Beyblade owned by Pisces214. It is the second Beyblade of Pisces214. It is an Attack type that is very powerful. It has 4 modes. The modes are Super Upper Attack Mode, Super Smash Attack Mode, Ultimate Smash Attack Mode and Ultimate Upper Attack Mode. It can spin left and right giving it a total of 8 different modes: Super Upper Attack Mode (Right Spin), Ultimate Upper Attack Mode (Right Spin), Super Smash Attack Mode (Right Spin), Ultimate Smash Attack Mode (Right Spin), Super Upper Attack Mode (Left Spin), Ultimate Upper Attack Mode (Left Spin), Super Smash Attack Mode (Left Spin) and Ultimate Smash Attack Mode (Left Spin). The Beyblade is one of the strongest Beyblades created and can takes years of practice, master and use effectively as well as learing how to use the modes properly and effectively. The total weight of Demon Hydra is 58.2g. Special Moves Ultimate Hydra Cannon (Super Upper Attack Mode) Light of Desperation (Super Smash Attack Mode) Destruction Beam (Ultimate Smash Attack Mode) Ultimate Distortion (Ultimate Upper Attack Mode) Face Bolt: Hydra The picture has a picture of a water serpent and is blue in colour and has red outlines. The face bolt is purple. Clear Wheel: Hydra *'Weight: '''5.7g Hydra is blue in colour and has many waves on it in a light blue colour while the rest of the wheel is dark blue. It is a great Attack type Clear Wheel. Metal Wheel: Demon '''Total Weight:' 44.8g PC Frame: The PC Frame is a black and blue colour and has waves on it just like the Clear Wheel. It weighs 3.6 grams. It is a heavy PC Frame. It has two parts, a black side and a blue side, both of which have waves on it. The black side has Super Smash Attack Mode and Ultimate Smash Attack Mode. The modes are changed by moving it 45 degrees to the right. The blue side is gotten by flipping it over. The modes in the blue side are Super Upper Attack Mode and Ultimate Upper Attack Mode by moving it 45 degrees to the left. Metal Frame: The Metal Frame is black in colour and has 17 spikes (8.5 of theses are on the Metal Frame while the other half is on the core) which can tear a Beyblade to pieces with its Special Move. It weighs 34.7 grams. It is an Attack type Metal Wheel. It is also indesructible. Core: The Core is black in colour and has the other 8.5 spikes. It can tear a Beyblade to pieces with its Special Move. It weighs 7.5 grams. Spin Track: Smash 150 *'Weight:' 4.5g Smash 150 is blue and has 4 metal ridges that are used to shred the Spin Track and Performance Tip of the opponents Beyblade. The Track is 15 millimetres in height making it a very tall Beyblade. It weighs 2.6 grams. The metal ridges are blue. It is an Attack type Track. Performance Tip: Metal Wide Defense *'Weight:' 3.2g It is like WD but made of metal. It is one of the best Tips for Defense. The metal tip gives it more spin time and loads more Attack power with a good bit of Stamina and a good bit of Defense. Category:Unregistered Beys